1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a device which converts electric signals into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. LEDs are now being applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic signboards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and the like and the application range thereof continues to expand.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is fabricated as a surface mount device such that it can be directly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device is also developed in a surface mount device-type. Such a surface mount device may replace a conventional lamp and is used as lighting displays, character displays, image displays and the like, rendering various colors.
As the application range of LEDs widens, brightness required for lights in daily use and lights for structural signals increases. Accordingly, it is important to increase brightness of LEDs.